Pokemon , Welcome to Canada
by Lv100mewtwo
Summary: The travel of Alex, a real boy in Canada, searching for his inner Master and going for gold in the CPL(Canadian Pokemon league)


Pokemon Welcome to  
Canada  
Prologue  
  
After years of being hunted down in the States, Pokemon started to become a fad in the great white north. Brand new technology was being created in Canada and finally they were on the brink of a new generation of pokemon in a new league.  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
" Dear Journal,  
  
Well I guess your one of my early Christmas present. So hi, I'm Alex. I'm 14 and it's Christmas Eve and I'm eager to see what I will get tomorrow morning for presents. I really hope I get my first pokemon and my pokemon license for a present and other stuff to go with all that. Well I need to sleep to get up early tomorrow so, good night!  
  
Alex "  
  
" Beep! Beep! Beep! " The Alarm went off at the crack of light but Alex made no movement in the bedroom. This went on for a whole hour until Alex finally realized that it was working for the past hour.  
  
"Ah man I over slept again! Everyone must be pissed!" Alex said as he ran down the stairs only to find his family eating breakfast in the living room.  
  
"Thanks for the rude awakening AL!" said his young little brother "Now, can we open our presents hen mom hen?????" said the annoying little goof ball.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead, pick your presents, Alex you can go first!"  
  
He walked and looked under the tree for the perfect present to unwrap. He didn't seem to be able to decide out of all the present se he decided to go with his stocking. In it there was a couple of packs of pokemon cards, a league cap and a small cube with the number 45 on two opposite sides.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe it! A TM! Thanks mom and dad!" His dad then left the room and went into the kitchen. Alex opened the rest of his presents. In one, he got four TM's: Psychic, Double Team, Body Slam, and Mimic. In one he got his pokegear, which had a built in Pokedex, Watch, Map, cell phone. In another present were 5 of the brand new Trainer Balls, which trains your pokemon while in those balls. And in the final present, there were 5 Pokeballs, 2 Great balls, and 2 Ultra balls.  
  
"Hey aren't I supposed to get any pokemon? And where did dad go?" At that moment, his dad walked in holding 2 more presents. He handed one to Alex and one to his little brother. He unwrapped the paper and opened the box to reveal 3 pokeballs, which were all just sitting in soft paper in the bottom of that box. Alex picked up the three balls in his hand and threw them.  
  
"Alright guys, come on out!!!" Three shapes materialized to reveal 3 different pokemon. I front of Alex stood a small fox like pokemon with a face that could make any girl crumble to her knees. He then realized it was an Eevee, but next to him sat a huge dark Houndour who was intimidating in size but also looked as cute as a puppy. And finally next to Eevee slept a small Abra how then teleported next onto his masters shoulder as a warming hug.  
  
"Well hi to all of you too! Well we better give you guys name so, hmmmmmmmmmm… ok Abra I'll call ya' Psycho, you Houndour, I'll call ya' Cerberus, and you Eevee I'll call ya' Sunny!" They all nodded in unison saying yes in there own language. Alex then turned around to see his brother popping his pokemon out. He had a Mankey, Eevee, and Psyduck.  
  
"Hey Alex wanna fight?"  
  
"Not right now, I have to train my pokemon to get them new attacks!"  
  
That after-noon, Alex let out his pokemon to try to teach them new attacks. First he read the instruction for the TM's.   
  
"OK, first thing to do is to check all of your attacks." Alex waved his dex at all his pokemon and then he heard a ding sound telling him that his dex had all the info he needed.  
  
"Abra has 3 techniques: Teleport, Confusion, and Disable. Next pokemon. Eevee has 4 techniques: Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, and growl. Next Pokemon. Houndour has 5 techniques: Leer, Ember, Roar, Smog, and Bite." He then closed the gear. He then turned around and looked at Sunny. "Well maybe I could teach ya' Mimic, it would come in handy!"  
  
He took the cube who had the number 31 inscribed on each side of it and held it over the young evolution pokemon. He then just split it in half and small white dots appeared and fell onto Eevee's head and then they disintegrated into his mind as if it was a Haunter going through a wall. Eevee then just let out a small cheer saying he was happy to have learned his new technique. After teaching Eevee the new technique he turned to Abra and gave him a smile. He brought Abra downstairs and picked up a pillow. He then asked Abra to practice his teleport technique and he was going everywhere with the attack. Alex then told him to kick after teleporting and then he wanted him to practice it on him. He put the pillow on his chest and turned his back on Abra and told him to use the combo. On the first try Abra came at lightning speed but forgot to teleport and nailed Alex right in the back. After cursing for a few minutes and getting up he went at it again. This time the attack was a success! Abra nailed the pillow straight on. Happy that he taught his pokemon a brand new attack, he went upstairs to eat a good supper.  
  
After a healthy meal, he asked his mom if he could borrow the family computer. She said yes and he set it up in his room. For the next few hours he set up a bin system for all the extra pokemon and also all unneeded items and a pokecenter-healing machine. After that he slipped into his PJ's and let out all his pokemon to sleep with him. He had one exception though, Cerberus had to sleep onto the ground due to he was a little too warn due to his Fire type.  
  
That night, they slept like logs and not a word was heard.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The pokemon reunion  
  
The next morning, Alex woke up to see all his pokemon still in a deep sleep as if a Hypno just went through the room. He then walked through the room not making a noise or sound and went downstairs to get his breakfast. The smell of food awoke Cerberus who then awoke Psycho and Sunny. Cerberus and Sunny walked down the stairs following the sweet smell of breakfast while Psycho just teleported onto Alex's shoulder awaiting for a feast.  
  
"Well you guys hungry???" They all looked up at their master and awaited for their food to come. He then gave them their food "There you go, Eat up!!!"  
  
The annoying little goof ball known as his brother walked down the stairs holding his 3-prized pokemon all in their pokeballs. He then sat down at the table and took bacon from the plate only to get it swiped by Cerberus! Cursing at Alex, he and Alex got up to get dressed up. After Alex entered Charles room to go talk to him.  
  
"Hey Chuck you ready to have a match cause I am!" Alex said "Yeah sure but just one thing, where will we fight???" replied the brother. "I got that cover bro!"  
  
Both brothers went downstairs and put on their boots and coats and there pokeballs in there pockets. As they walked outside they could feel the cold yet calm air on this beautiful day of winter.  
  
"OK Cerberus, Sunny, let's go!" said Alex "Ok Cerberus time to use you Ember to make all this snow disappear and you Sunny just use your Mimic technique to do the same thing." In a matter of seconds, a battlefield was produce by the 2 pokemons hot breath.  
  
"You coming or not short stuff???" His brother then stepped in the battlefield clutching a pokeball in his hands  
  
"OK you know the rules and it's a 3 on 3 and when all pokemon are fainted you lose and I mean you will lose!!!" said Alex with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Don't bet on it GEEK! OK Mankey show this puny pokemon your speed and strength!!!" The young pig monkey pokemon appeared and got into a small Ju-Jitsu attack position  
  
"Bad move little guy!!! Psycho let's do this!" The Abra materialized in a sleeping state.  
  
"Ha your pokemon is still sleeping! You'll sure lose now! Mankey time for a Low Kick!"  
  
"Quick Abra Disable" but it was too late, mankey rammed into the small Psy pokemon and threw him back into his trainers chest. Abra used his disable attack but instead of stopping his opponent the attack backfired and hit his trainer who somehow absorbed the attack. {are you okay master} said Abra telepathically. "what did you just say Psycho. Oh never mind just use the combo we have been practicing" finished Alex.  
  
Abra lunged itself at the pig monkey, foot in a low kick form. Mankey prepared itself by putting both arms in a X form protecting its body and face. Abra was coming in great speed and Mankey feared the worst but Abra just disappeared at an inch from hitting the pig monkey. Mankey let his guard down and looked around but when he turned around, the foot of the Psy pokemon met him square in the face.  
  
The little goof ball brought out his gear and asked it what moved he used but no information was found on it. "Dude, what move was that???" inquired the little brother "Like I'm gonna tell you! Abra time for your confusion attack!"  
  
Abra created a huge Snowball and rolled it at the unsuspecting Mankey and the snow ball effect took it's effect and made it even bigger which just squished the poor little pig monkey into an unconscious state.  
  
"Ah just great, Mankey return! Let's do this Eevee!"   
  
"Great job Psycho, now it's time to rest in your ball and let Sunny give it a try!"   
Both trainers recalled there worn out pokemon and sent out each a relaxed and healthy pokemon. At both end stood 2 young Eevees eager to fight their opponent. Not knowing by there trainers both Eevees had hot blood for each other as they had a Sibling rivalry, Yes they were brothers and they never got along together that well. The tension in the air was thick and both pokemon were awaiting orders from there masters.  
  
(Note: some pokemon may learn TM's they can't naturally learn as shown in the next chapter so please don't get PO'd against me please!)  
"Ha your puny Eevee doesn't stand a chance versus my powered up Eevee, I taught him 3 TM's and there is nothing you can do about it! Fuzz Ball, time for a Thunder-Bolt!"   
  
"Oh we'll see! Sunny, time for a Mimic!"  
  
Both evolution pokemon charged up negative Ions and stored them up until they could unleash the powerful electric attack. Both were sent at the same time but sunny merely dodged the bolt and Fuzz Ball was hit dead on.  
  
"No WAY!!! Grrrrrrr, ok Fuzz, time for a Water gun attack!" Screamed Charles from his end of the battlefield  
  
"Sunny, another Mimic now!" Eevee heard the orders yelled by Alex and got ready.  
  
Both pokemon unleashed huge streams of H2O at their siblings and both were drenched and covered with water.  
  
"Quick, let's finish this with another T-Bolt!"  
  
"Sunny, Tackle your way out of that attack and hurry!"  
  
Fuzz Ball fired the electricity straight for Sunny and he tried to dodge it but the electricity hit the tail and surged throughout his whole body and cause Sunny to yelp in pain. He slowly got up seeing his Brother laughing hysterically at him, this triggered the beast in sunny and boy was he mad. Lightning speed and hard head butts was all that was needed to put the sibling on the ground, fainted.  
  
"What NO, this can't be happening, Fuzz Ball return! Now let's finish this, Confuzed, let's go!" Yelled the young little guy  
  
"Well, Uh sunny!!!" Alex said in fear watching his pokemon strut fearless around with an evil grin "Time for a break now!" he returned sunny and threw his next pokeball "Cerberus, let's go!"  
  
The Duck pokemon watched in fear as the huge hellhound materialized in front of him, towering him and showing his Huge teeth!  
  
"PSYDUCK!!! Use your confusion!" Screamed Charles. Psyduck turned around and looked in the face of his trainer with a Dumbfound look on his face. "Psy yay yay!" Psyduck put both hands on his head in a confused state. "You stupid pokemon! Use your tail whip now!" Psyduck started wiggling his tail and turned his back at Houndour.  
  
"Great!!! Time for a Bite! Cerberus!!!"  
  
Psyduck came in closer and closer waging its tail while Cerberus had a grin on his face. Psyduck got way to close and Cerberus just bit the end of the tail of the duck. Not a motion was made until Psyduck finally realised that his tail had been bitten. He jumped in the air screaming his head off "PSSSSSSSSYYYYYYYYYYY". This made Alex fall in the snow just laughing there. Oh boy was Charles Steaming!!!  
  
"Ember!" still laughing "now!" Cerberus shot ember after Ember at the duck and they all hit dead on. Psyduck being pissed fired a confusion attack but all it did was bounce off the dog.  
  
"Cerberus let's finish this match, Bite now!!!"  
  
Cerberus just took a huge bite on Psyduck's head and that was it for that pokemon as he fell to the ground. Both trainers recalled there pokemon and Alex was walking to the house still laughing hysterically doing a hurt Psyduck impression.  
  
After healing his and his brother's pokemons, he and his pokemon watched the satellite up until lunch. After a hardy meal, Alex called up his best friend Matt and went over to his house.  
  
"So, your dad gave you a master-ball!" said Alex with enthusiasm.  
  
"Yeah he didn't know what pokemon to get me for Christmas so he just gave me a Master-ball so I could decide which pokemon I wanted" said Matt "Cool" replied Alex.  
  
"Well what did you get?" Inquired Matthew. "Well here I'll show ya'" said Alex as he took all three pokeballs from his belt and released his pokemon on the carpet.  
  
"Ah man, they're so cool. Look at that Houndour!" That was a big mistake. Matt tried to pet Alex's Houndour but let's just say he didn't like the idea and charcoaled Matt's hand. "OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" Then Cerberus just walked back to his trainer's side. At that moment, Jen, Matthew's little sister, walked in and saw the small fur ball known as Eevee.  
  
"Ah what a cute little Eevee, Alex. Can I pet him? PLEAAAASSSSE?" she said with an annoying tone. Sunny just looked at her with a weird expression of fear yet confusion.  
  
"It's ok Sunny, she won't hurt ya, go ahead she is nice!" At those words Eevee just jumped off the top of the recliner and went to see Jen who then sat down in the chair petting Eevee like that Dr. in James Bond. "As soon as I see one I'll capture it and I bet it'll be cuter than yours Al," said Jen.  
  
Alex and Matt played Super Smash Brothers while Cerberus and Psycho were sleeping on the couch. Jen was still petting Sunny who fell asleep in her arms. "So, do you know what pokemon your gonna get as your first catch?"  
"I really don't know yet, I'm hoping for a dark type or even a Ghost type since I do live next to a cemetery!" replied Matt  
  
"Yeah that would be cool," said Alex  
  
"Well what would you like as a first catch, Alex?" inquired Matt.  
  
"Well an Evil type does sound interesting but I would love another Psychic helping my team!" answered Alex. "Yeah…" His father interrupted Matt.   
  
"Alex, your mom is here to pick you up and Matt it's supper time!" Said Matt's dad.  
  
"Well I gotta go Matt, I'll come back after supper!" Alex said this while putting on his boots and after he just opened the car door and jumped in.  
  
That night, Alex was allowed to sleep over at Matt's house. They put in a James Bond movie (T.W.I.N.E. if your wondering which) and watched it for a while until the wind was really starting to pick up.   
  
"Hey Matt, do you think there are any Ghost and Dark type that come out at night to use dream eater!" asked Alex.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that they do cause I've heard of cases like this in town, but hey you never know!"   
  
Just then a loud cry and thump was heard on the balcony and an apparently huge bird made a screech that went through the windy night like a hot knife through butter.   
  
"What was that???" inquired Matt  
  
"I dunno, let's go check it out but ummmm… you go first ok?" Alex said with an embarrassed look on his face.  
  
Both trainers checked outside only to see nothing. They checked a little bit further only to see 2 worn out Sneasels beaten up by some strong foe that left blue ora following it into the night sky where only a small blue dot was seen. Alex needed to know which pokemon this was so he brought out his dex and let him inform him on Sneasel. "Sneasel: This sharp nail pokemon is always hiding it's nails inside his fingers only to let them appear when threaten by a foe. But this technique is also known to scare it's opponent." Said the metallic voice of the information device.  
  
"Great what type is it?" asked Matt  
  
"Well says here it's a Dark and Ice type!" answered Alex  
  
"Cool, Master-……!" Alex interrupted Matt and stopping him from making a big mistake.  
  
"Wo! Wo! Wo! You don't want to waste that ball. You better use a great ball since they are already weakened from that other fight!"  
  
Both trainers agreed and threw their balls and both materialized the Sneasels. Both shook but Alex's ball started to go crazy and was going everywhere. Was it gonna hold? His question was answered when he heard the "Ping" noise and the ball falling to the ground. As the ball finished bouncing a huge "Sqwak" was heard and cracking noises were heard. Both friends turned around to see 2 Blue eggs cracking up and releasing two mystical birds. One more "Sqwak" was heard from both birds and they followed the blue ora to there "Mother" or maybe even their "Father". That site was as beautiful as a morning of spring as the sun was arising. Both birds flew in the distance not to be seen anymore by both trainers.  
  
They both walked into the house and let out there new Sneasels only to give them a Super Potion each. After, they released all their pokemon, to let them sleep with their new trainers.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Back to Basics  
  
"Dear Journal,  
  
Well the winter vacation is over but I'm kinda glad to go back to class. My Birthday came and went (Jan 3rd) but I got almost 400$ and my grand parents got me the latest technology, a Poke-Translator, which, you guest it, translates my pokemons every words. Oh and it turns out that Sneasel was weak because it got way too close to the mystical beast's egg and I guess through mother's instincts attacked him. Well I am still glad cause I have gained a new friend.  
  
Alex"  
  
We find Alex sitting down in the school bus with Matt at his side discussing about their newly captured Sneasels. The big, flat nosed, bus stopped at VCI where Alex and Matt go to school.   
  
"Ah well, we won't have to sit on our butt's watching TV all the time anymore, we'll have teachers to bore us." Said Alex with a smile. Suddenly a hand tapped Alex's shoulder. He turned to see J-F, an idiot who liked to bully Alex around, looking at him with a grin.  
  
"So you still in that pokemon crap?" said J-F with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"As a matter of facts, Yes, I do like pokemon and here is a demonstration!" said Alex clutching to a Pokeball. J-F seemed to have a puzzled face not knowing what the heck he was talking about. "Psycho GO! Show this moron your disable attack!"  
  
Abra materialized just a few feet of his trainer's opponent and a blue force field made it's way from Abra to Mainville. The field was beautiful to Alex's eyes as he ordered Abra to lift J-F so he would hit the ceiling then drop him down to the ground, and then up and down, up and down, up and down, and finally letting him go down HARD!  
  
"Now Teleport Kick him into the next year!" said Alex  
  
Abra came in at lightning speed straight at the oversized bully. His foot was in front and everyone saw he was getting ready for a kick. J-F thought he could block it by putting both arms covering his chest (Like the Mankey). As usual, Abra disappeared in a blink of an eye before making contact leaving J-F in a state of confusion. Abra reappeared behind the big bulk and nailed him in the back of the head, which made him fall face first on the newly waxed floor of the school. Everyone was laughing at the site and boy was J-F steaming mad!  
  
"You're gonna pay for that LAVIGNE!" scowled J-F  
  
"Ha Ha Ha! Is that what you think! Psycho, return! Let's go Cerberus!" At the appearance off the Hellhound everyone backed off but not J-F. Alex bent down and gave instructions to Cerberus to charcoal the face of J-F. As his master intended, Cerberus fired an Ember at the idiot's face and hit dead on. The smoke cleared and his face was black, charcoal black, and tears came down his face as he ran for the bathroom.  
  
"Cerberus return!" Alex then walked through the huge crowd that was circling him and walked down the hall to go to his homeroom. Everyone was looking at him as he was walking down the hall as if he had just returned from the dead or something. The bell rang and Alex hurried to get to Science class before J-F could make it. All along the way he kept his balls close in hand in case of emergency.  
  
As he walked into class, he chatted with friends about the vacations and an idea came across his mind. With a huge smile, he let out Sunny out of his pokeball (try to guess why!). This caught the attention of everyone and especially the Ladies! Everyone went around Alex but he only let the girls pick him up and pet him just to be more popular. One thing bothered Alex though, Lea, A classmate, was still at her seat looking at Eevee from a distance and then Alex. Then the teacher asked Alex if he could put Eevee back in his ball so he could start class.  
  
Halfway through class the intercom system went off and the Principal (Ms. Wright) started talking.  
  
"Would all grade 10 to OAC students that have a pokemon in your disposition please report to the auditorium with your little pets." The Principal stated before closing the intercom.  
  
That was Alex's cue to leave Science class. Little did he know that 2 more trainers walked out of that room.  
  
"Good, all trainers have arrived. Now, hello students, you might be wondering why I called all of you here. Have you all heard of the Canadian Pokemon League (CPL)?" Everyone shrugged and looked at each other in confusion. "Well I guess my suspicions were right. Well the CPL, as I like to call it, is a group of gym under construction centralized in Ottawa where the HQ and CPL Tournament is held every year. They have informed us that all trainers who are aged of 15 and over are welcomed to join us in this quest to gain all 10 badges of the CPL. But trainers under the age of 15 who want to join this league have to take a test to enter the Junior League. They still get to compete in the same league but they are taught differently from you people. To get to the gyms scattered throughout Canada, a bus system is available to all winners of the Beginner Badge, which we will hand out at our special tournament held today. Now the bus route starts in St-John Newfoundland up to the icy cold Yukon and to get there, all holders of the badge are able to board a plane to St-John where you shall start your journey. Now for the tournament, you shall all each be fighting in 3 matches of 1 on 1 contest. If you win all 3 matches, you gain this badge shown here and your choice of 3 Pokemon from these 6: Chikorita, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Cyndaquil, Squirtle, and Totodile. If you win 1 match you get one pokemon and if you win 2 matches you get 2 pokemon. Now off to the gym to start this tournament!"   
  
The speech was finished and everyone raced down the hall to the gymnasium where a huge battleground was painted onto the gym floor. The Principal entered the field with another man who was supposedly the referee.  
  
The referee started to speak "Ok, the rules are simple. We will draw the names at random to see who you are battling. These matches will be 1 on 1 where no Fire, Ground, Ice, and Electric attacks will be allowed. OK now let's start off with our first match of the day." The referee drew 2 names from the hat and read them out loud " The first 2 combatants will be Pete Paquette vs …. Lea Beaulieu!"  
  
Alex's jaw dropped 2 feet below seeing Lea entering the trainer's booth. Her down to the neck black hair was shinning by the sunlight cracking through the windows of the gym and her brown eyes made her even more interesting. She was slim but still was considered really PHAT but what was worst is how the H*ll did she ever get into this SPORT!!!  
  
"Let's go Hitmontop!!!" Yelled Pete  
  
"Come on out Pidgeotto!" Cried out Lea  
  
Now this was gonna get interesting. A triple kick here and a Wing attack there were seen but a quick thinking from lea made Pidgeotto use Gust to bring his opponent in the air and use a Quick attack as he reached Mach 1 to KO his opponent.  
  
"And the winner is Lea and Pidgeotto!" announced the ref "Now, next up is…" the ref drew two names " Alex Lavigne vs ……. J-F Mainville"  
  
"WHAT?????" said Alex with a troubled face upon him  
  
"Oh don't get all whiny on me!!! Coils let's go!" said J-F  
  
"Ah man! Let's go Psycho!" said Alex as he released his Psi pokemon again.  
  
Both pokemon faced off and there was hot blood between both pokemon. Coils(Ekans) came in at great speed and tried a bite attack but at an inch from eating the pokemon, he disappeared into thin air with his teleport technique and Ekans bit the dust!  
  
"Disable him into the wall Psycho!" instructed Alex  
  
Abra's eyes glowed an ocean blue and the same colour covered the snake pokemon, as he was unable to move his muscle. Coils was thrown into the wall at a speed of over 100 miles/hour and the slam was heard throughout the gym. The snake fell from his small hole in the wall onto the ground motionless which was declared a faint.  
  
"The winner of the match is Alex and Abra!!!" proclaimed the referee   
  
Up next was Matt and he was up against an 11th grader named Shawn, who was using a Drowzee to Matt's only pokemon, Sneasel. The Hypnosis Pokemon was taken care of by Sneasel's Faint Attacks and Scratches. Drowzee fell hard and you could feel it when he collapsed on the floor.  
  
"The winner is Matthew Massia and Sneasel!" said the ref  
  
The rest of the matches were actually pretty fast. Alex faced his second opponent who sent out a Marril to Alex's Eevee (Sunny). The Marril was comparably slow to Eevee who agilitized and used Quick attack after Quick attack. The poor little Pikablu was showing fatigue in less then a minute and collapsed on the floor.  
  
Matt was again after and sent out Sneasel as usual but his opponent had a huge grin on his face. He sent out a fierce looking Magcargo but he was automatically disqualified due to Magcargo started a small fire that made a huge burn mark on the floor.  
  
Then after a few matches Lea was up and her Horsea took down the defenceless Geodude with a single Water Gun.  
  
Now it was the third round and everyone had his or her pokemon healed for the most intense round of the tournament. A few matches were up first before our hero's match, which was up against an OAC student who sent out her Cubone. Now Alex sent out his Sneasel, which used his Surf Attack that was taught to him at an early age. The water jets washed away the competition.  
  
Matt and Lea's matches were considerably fast. As a barrage of Quick Attacks from each they're Pokemon (Sneasel/Pidgeotto) took down their opponents little companions.  
  
Now it was time for the award ceremonies as Alex and Matt were discussing their latest victories and some strategies. Now the principal was getting up on the stage ready to announce to badge receivers.  
  
"I am proud to announce that we have three receivers of the beginner badge today and they will be representing us in the next CPL tournament. These receivers today are: Alexandre Lavigne, **Claps from the cloud** Matthew Massia, **Claps from the cloud** and Lea Beaulieu **and again claps from the cloud**. Now you have 3 choices of these 6 pokemon. So which shall you choose? Alex you may go first!"  
  
Alex looked at the balls carefully and finally chose 3. He picked up Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander's Pokeballs and walked back to sit down.  
  
Next up, Matt carefully decided Bulbasaur, Totodile, and Cyndaquil's pokeballs and he too went to sit down with Alex  
  
And last up, Lea came up and picked up Chikorita, Squirtle, and Totodile's pokeballs and went to sit down with her friends.  
  
Now that the ceremonies were over, all students returned to their class looking at the pokemon they received and for some the badges that they received.   



End file.
